


Клуб нянек для невыносимых монстров

by Osay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osay/pseuds/Osay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дэнни кончается кофе и терпение. Эллисон практически спит на столе. Стайлза уже трясет от выпитого кофе. Собрание начинается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клуб нянек для невыносимых монстров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Babysitter’s Club for Unmanageable Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448873) by [glitterandlube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube). 



> Бета - Mellu

Тема сегодняшнего заседания – низкий уровень сахара в крови. Предложение поступило анонимно, потому что, похоже, Джексон считает, что ему можно и не есть, но когда он не ест, то покрывается чешуей. И тут оборотни начинают психовать, и пошло-поехало. Ничего хорошего. Стайлз целых двадцать пять хреновых минут доказывал трем прохожим, что Джексон снимался в ужастике и просто выгуливал грим. Им всем здорово повезло, что двое из них были под кайфом.

Они поговорили по теме где-то минуты две, а потом Стайлз предлагает устроить Баффи-марафон, а Дэнни настаивает на «Сверхъестественном» по вполне понятным причинам. Как результат: страстная дискуссия о том, кто более сексуальный -  Дженсен Эклз или Джаред Падалеки. Эллисон приходит в себя и бормочет:

\- Папа-Джон был самый секси, - а потом опять засыпает.

\- Принимая во внимание, кто ее отец, вот это -  ну совсем-совсем странно, - говорит Стайлз и возвращается к животрепещущей теме. – Как думаешь, Винчестеры трахаются?

\- Мне всегда неуютно, как думаю об этом, - признается Дэнни, - Но по-другому выходит, что Дин трахает ангела? Не могу определиться, что хуже.

\- Вот вервольфы существуют. Как думаешь, а демоны тоже?

Они смотрят друг на друга.

\- Нет, - твердо говорит Дэнни. – Не думаю, что они есть.

\- У меня в комнате есть соль и святая вода, - признается Стайлз.

\- У меня тоже, - они оба неловко ёрзают. – Так, на всякий случай.

\- От католических церквей у меня мурашки.

\- Уверен, священники не кинутся тебя развращать, Стайлз.

\- Я очень молодо выгляжу, - настаивает он. – Лучше перебдить.  Если они начнут трогать  меня за бедро, это может плохо отразится на святой воде. В любом случае, может, я имел в виду, что у меня мурашки от огромной, жесткой сцены казни на алтаре.

\- Ты же видел трупы.

\- Не напоминай, - морщится Стайлз. – Я их столько видел, что теперь вправе решать, который труп был отвратней. Склоняюсь к тому чуваку, которого я сам помог убить,- люди за соседним столиком как один оборачиваются и настороженно смотрят на их компанию. – Естественно, я говорю о компьютерной игре. Игре, где я убиваю людей, потому что для этого игры и нужны.

\- Все игры надо запретить, - вносит свою лепту Дэнни. Посетители встают и выходят из кафе. – Ну, не так уж и плохо получилось.

\- Все, что не кончается смертью или арестом, кончается хорошо, - соглашается Стайлз.

\- Они же не будут звонить 911? – говорит Дэнни. – На вид мы совершенно безобидны.

\- Когда ты улыбаешься, у тебя ямочки, - говорит Стайлз, и Дэнни смеется. – Это наше огромное преимущество.

\- Ладно, что-то мы совсем отклонились от темы, - говорит он. – Думаешь, надо разбудить Эллисон и начать уже?

\- Пусть поспит, - отвечает Стайлз, осторожно касаясь ее плеча. – Мало того, что у нее парень – оборотень, так еще и дома поджидает мамаша – исчадье ада.

\- Может мне одолжить ее маму, что бы вставить мозги Джексону на место? – вяло интересуется Дэнни.

 - Я думаю, она из него сделает отличную пару туфель и ремень, - отвечает Стайлз.

\- Но туфли будут и правда классные, - бормочет Эллисон, по-прежнему не поднимая головы со стола.

\- Я и не сомневаюсь, - быстро соглашается Стайлз. – Если она когда-нибудь спросит, скажи, что я думаю – она способна на все. Вообще-то, лучше не упоминай моего имени.

\- Может, нам посмотреть «Баффи» и «Сверхъестественное», - говорит Дэнни. – Только пропустим эпизод про оборотней. Я над ним рыдал, когда еще не знал о Скотте.

\- А может «Секретные материалы»? – предлагает Эллисон и потягивается.

\- Нет, я не вынесу сейчас пришельцев и сексуальное напряжение с рыжими, - говорит Стайлз.

\- О, кстати, о сексуальном напряжении, - вставляет Дэнни, - По-моему, Мэтт знает. Он мне настойчиво намекал, будто этот а-ля Джей Джей Абрамс эффект на фотках совершенно необъясним. Ну, или он собирался процитировать эпизод «За гранью возможного».

\- А если он сделает это в постели, тебе будет все равно?

\- Скорее всего, - отвечает Дэнни. – Но он все еще таскается за Эллисон, так что – пасс.

\- Мне кажется, у половины города есть свой преследователь, - выдает она. – А вторая половина, собственно, занимается слежкой. Логично.

\- У меня нет преследователя, - говорит Дэнни. – И я ни за кем не слежу.

\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Дэнни, - парирует Эллисон. – Но ты практически не сводишь глаз с Джексона. Даже если это только по делу, все равно считается.

\- Ага, - соглашается с ней Стайлз.

\- Джексон сам себя преследует! – восклицает Дэнни. – Ну, или что он там делает с зеркалом во всю стену.

\- Забавно, а ведь его ящерная сущность зеркала ненавидит, - говорит Стайлз и отпивает кофе.

\- Джексон – это ходячая ирония, - отвечает Эллисон. И снова пытается вернуться к теме встречи. – Может, уже начнем говорить по существу?

\- Я бы не назвал это иронией, - Стайлз замолкает и сгребает кружку кофе, чтобы Эллисон не прострелила ее из лука нафиг.

\- Не будем спорить на счет иронии,- вмешивается Дэнни, - Не хочу я торчать тут два дня, пока вы сходитесь в рукопашной.

\- Эллисон выиграет, - говорит Стайлз. - Она точно самая сильная.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает она. И солнечно улыбается, поигрывая ямочками на щеках.

\- Боже! – с отвращением тянет Стайлз. – Нам пора переименоваться в клуб « Самые милые засранцы на свете»

\- Поддерживаю, - откликается Дэнни, - Предложение принято.

\- Нам нужен новый значок с блестками? – спрашивает Эллисон.

\- Не-а, мы с этим-то парились, - отвечает Стайлз. – Я неделю не мог эти блестки смыть. Скотт меня достал.

\- Блестки – это герпес на лице любой вещи.

\- Тебя вышибут из гейской элиты за такие слова.

\- А я просто сниму рубашку, и меня примут обратно, - уверенно говорит Дэнни.

Стайлз приподнимает свою футболку и разглядывает пресс.

\- Мне не нравится такое соперничество.

\- Если вам вдруг захочется раздеться, чтобы побрататься, я это выдержу, - говорит Эллисон. – Я очень крепкая.

\- Мы опять ушли от темы, - замечает Дэнни.

\- А тема была: какой тупой, фальшивый, фантастический сериал нам посмотреть? – интересуется Эллисон.

\- А я думал, мы обсуждали, сможем ли мы убить наших друзей и смыться куда-нибудь, - говорит Стайлз. Он прищуривается и вглядывается в окно кафе.

\- Это было на прошлой неделе, и мы все проголосовали «за», - напоминает Дэнни.

\- По-моему, Дерек на парковке, - говорит Стайлз.

Они оборачиваются, и вот он - стоит за дверью и смотрит на них. Дерек не заходит внутрь, просто загораживает вход и пялится. Ничего новенького.

\- Давайте посмотрим «Ангела», - предлагает Дэнни.

\- Твой преследователь, ты его и прогоняй, - Эллисон пихает Стайлза ногой.

\- Заседание продолжается, - отвечает Стайлз. – Если ему хочется зловеще маячить, его проблемы. Далее: я думаю, нам троим нужно заняться йогой. 

\- Я не против, - Дэнни просматривает их неполный список дел на будущее. – Погоди-ка, а разве пересмотр «Тора» считается за исследование сверхъестественных явлений?

\- Да, - в унисон говорят Эллисон и Стайлз.

\- Пять раз? – спрашивает Дэнни. – Надо бы добавить еще парочку.

\- Думаю, пора сделать перерыв и посмотреть фотки Криса Хемсворта, - вносит предложение Стайлз. Совещания – это тяжелая работа. – Займет всего-то полчаса.

Именно в этот момент Дерек заходит в кафе и нависает над их столиком.

\- Нет, - говорит Эллисон. Она вскидывает руку и не глядя машет Дереку, мол, убирайся прочь. – Время разглядывания фоток Криса Хемсворта – очень важное и личное занятие. Уходи.

\- Только если не решишь снять рубашку, - говорит Дэнни и отвлекается от экрана своего телефона. – Я предпочитаю полуголых парней вживую полуголым парням на фотках.

\- Да пошло оно! Я загуглю Тома Хиддлстона, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Предатель! – восклицает Эллисон.

\- Локи неправильно поняли! – протестует Стайлз.

\- Пожалуйста, Дерек, - умоляет Дэнни. – Сними свою ебучую футболку. Я этого больше не выдержу.

\- Я думаю, вам надо заняться йогой, - отвечает Дерек и не сводит пристального взгляда со Стайлза.

\- Локи всего лишь нужно было обнять, и он бы перестал сволочить, - по инерции говорит Стайлз. – Погоди, что ты сказал, Дерек?

\- Я думаю, вам надо заняться йогой, - повторяет он, все еще мрачно нависая над столом. – Я бы посмотрел.

Стайлз, Дэнни и Эллисон переглядываются. Они, трое, в позах йоги, а оборотни уселись на стулья у стеночки и смотрят. Они синхронно вздрагивают.

\- Вето! – объявляет Стайлз. – Вето и не обсуждается!

\- Поддерживаю, - говорит Эллисон. – Я предлагаю: мы все переезжаем в Англию и начинаем жизнь под новыми именами. Ты можешь их нам устроить, Дэнни?

\- Я уже, - признается он. Ага, конечно, завязал он с хакерством. – Однажды ночью у меня начался приступ паники, и я просидел до шести утра, но все подготовил.

\- Ты нам всем дал имена как у трансвеститов?- спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Нет. Черт возьми! – говорит Дэнни.

\- Хм, дай пять и ура приступам паники?

\- Не при нашем образе жизни, - говорит Эллисон, и все они тяжело вздыхают.

Дерек придвигает стул и усаживается рядом. Ребята не обращают на него никакого внимания. Все дело в практике. Он приходит на все их встречи, а ведь никто его не приглашает.

\- Следующее, - говорит Дэнни и вычеркивает йогу из списка. – Что класть в сумки-на-всякий-случай?

Они со стуком закидывают каждый свою на стол. И прикидываются, будто не слышат, что сумка Эллисон звякает громче всех.

\- Думаю, нам нужны дротики с транквилизаторами, - начинает Стайлз. Он не постесняется и умолять. – Я их хочу очень-очень. Эллисон, достань их. Ну, пожалуйста!

\- Я хочу новый арбалет, - говорит она. – Этот странный какой-то.

\- А я хочу понять, почему Джексон помешался на морепродуктах. Он же хренова ящерица! Он же должен жрать жуков!

\- А ты бы предпочел, чтобы он помешался на жуках? – интересуется Стайлз. – Лично я думаю, тунец - лучший выбор. А Скотт ест сырых кроликов.

\- Ты поклялся, что не будешь об этом, - чеканит Эллисон. – Ты. Поклялся.

\- Не переживай, наверняка он чистит зубы, прежде чем сует язык тебе в рот, - уверяет ее он. Дерек почти незаметно улыбается, а Стайлз старается не воодушевляться.

\- Вернемся к теме, - вмешивается Дэнни. – Которая, вообще-то: низкое содержание сахара в крови сверхъестественных существ и как его избежать.

\- Точно, - говорит Эллисон.

\- Я подкидываю им еду в рюкзаки, - отчитывается Стайлз. – По-моему, работает. Я готов поклясться, что Скотт думает, это все мясная фея.

\- Я готов поклясться, что Скотт думает, будто ты его настоящая мать, - язвит Дэнни. – Может, он и прав.

\- Эй, как грубо! Мелисса – классная! Она только раз пыталась зашибить меня битой! – возмущается Стайлз.

\- Вот же чудо господне, - соглашается Эллисон.

\- Ну, чего ты, – говорит Стайлз, но не слишком горячо. Он действительно врезался в машину миссис Маккол, хотя и старался спасти ей жизнь.

Дерек достает из кармана три бумажных квадратика. Эллисон начинает разворачивать один, но Стайлз перехватывает ее руки.

\- Не-а, положи их в аптечку.

\- Что это? – спрашивает она и обводит взглядом Дерека и Стайлза.

\- Обокрал фармацевта, - говорит Дерек.

\- Это, что шутка? – спрашивает Дэнни.

\- Нет, не шутка, - извиняется Стайлз. – Нам нужны более сильные обезболивающие.

\- Надеюсь, ты был в маске и перчатках, - говорит девушка.

\- Стайлз все спланировал, - кивает Дерек.

\- А моего отца просто разорвет от гордости, - сухо замечает Стайлз.

На часах Эллисон срабатывает сигнал.

\- Пора нянчить Скотта? – спрашивает Дэнни.

\- У нас свидание! – отвечает Эллисон. – Конечно, нам надо прятаться, чтобы дед снова не пырнул его ножом. Но это все равно свидание!

\- Вышли его маме счет, - не обращает на нее внимания Стайлз. Ему не приходится так часто нянчить Скотта с тех пор, как Эллисон переехала в их город.

\- Дерек, - выдает она. – Стайлзу нравится, что ты за ним таскаешься. Он просто обожает это. Сам мне сказал.

\- Я не таскаюсь за ним, - говорит Дерек. И плевать он хотел на остальную часть компании, которая уставилась на него, открыв рот.

\- Ну-у, ладно, - тянет Стайлз. – Она врет, мне это совсем не нравится. А ты маньяк, и сам это знаешь.

\- Ага, - говорит Эллисон; она встает из-за стола, закидывает сумку на плечо. – И на этой ноте, я ухожу.

\- Я его отважу. Хочешь? – предлагает Дэнни, когда они распрощались с Эллисон.

\- Нет. Он мне нужен по многим, рациональным причинам.

\- Я вижу сквозь твой рационализм, - отвечает Дэнни. – Ты не слишком сложная личность.

\- Я не таскаюсь за Стайлзом, - повторяет Дерек. – Он просто всегда рядом, потому что он вечно не отходит от Скотта.

Стайлз задумывается.

\- Так, значит, я преследую Скотта, которому через меня достается еще и чуточку Дерека-преследователя? Потом, еще и Эрика, которая тоже неровно дышит к Скотту. А я преследую Лидию?

\- Дерек изворотливый, - говорит Дэнни. Они оба смотрят на Дерека, тот пожимает плечами. Дэнни закатывает глаза и укладывает вещи в сумку. – Просто переспи с ним, Стайлз. Ради нас всех. И оближи все эти шесть кубиков пресса, потому что кто-то должен это сделать.

\- Пока, Дэнни, - отмахивает Стайлз. Он готов окунуться в «преследователь/объект преследования» тет-а-тет.

Они сидят в тишине какое-то время.

\- Вообще-то, мне не нравится, когда облизывают пресс, - наконец, сообщает Дерек.

\- Ну, спасибо, что поделился, - выдавливает Стайлз, когда прекращает давиться кофе. – Ведь я записываю подобные вещи о твоих предпочтениях в сексе в свою книжечку «Дерек Хейл для чайников».

\- Это сарказм или у тебя есть книжечка? – интересуется Дерек. Стайлз ёрзает на стуле, прокашливается, смотрит в потолок. Дерек сто процентов в курсе, что и то, и другое - правда.

2

На следующий день, в школе, Стайлз признается Эллисон и Дэнни, что они больше не смогут сидеть в том кафе. К тому же пора уже сменить обстановку.

\- Нас выперли, - выпаливает Стайлз. – Не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Эллисон. – Это засос?

\- Нет? Несчастный случай с пылесосом, - говорит он.

\- Ты переспал с Дереком? – требует ответа Дэнни. – Все, так как я себе представлял?

Стайлз испепеляет его взглядом, тот лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Но почему вас выгнали из кафе? – спрашивает девушка.

\- Возможно, я забрался ему на колени и исполнил что-то вроде приватного танца, - поясняет Стайлз. – Много кофе выпил вчера. А еще я постоянно в стрессе.

\- А он засунул деньги тебе в белье? – хохочет Эллисон.

\- Не помню точно, - признается Стайлз. – Мы так и не нашли мои трусы, после всего. По-моему, он их порвал.

\- Ты трахнулся с Дереком, - подтверждает Дэнни. Стайлз вскидывает кулак.

\- На хрен все. Пойду, скажу Джексону, что он  в моем вкусе. Не хочу быть единственным, кто не трахается со сверхъестественным существом.

\- ЭЙ, АЙЗЕК, ПОЙДИ СЮДА! – кричит Стайлз.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Я уверен, тебе пойдет на пользу, если ты немного расслабишься и поскачешь вот на нем. Попробуй, – говорит Стайлз.

Эллисон хохочет в голос. Айзек оглядывается на Эрику, которая говорит:

\- О, ДА!

\- Спасибо, конечно, но я не хочу, чтоб мне член сломали, - говорит Дэнни.

\- А что, по-твоему, с ним Джексон сделает? О, он может тебя парализовать, а еще у него есть хвост…

\- Так, мне пора, пока я не блеванул прямо здесь, - перебивает его Дэнни и убегает прочь.

\- Ну что ж, Айзек, возвращайся к своей кровожадной товарке, - приказывает Стайлз.

\- От тебя пахнет Дереком, - блекло говорит он. – Дереком и сексом.

\- Ага, и я доверяю тебе сложить два и два. О, кстати, кажется, теперь я твоя новая мамочка.

\- КАКОГО ХРЕНА?!- во всю глотку вопит Скотт, и его голос отражается от стен в холле.

***  
-И вот так Скотт присоединился к стае Дерека, а Стайлз спас оборотней, - делится Дэнни с мамой Эллисон, пока они вместе пекут печенье. А Джексон в ужасе жмется в углу.   
  



End file.
